fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamamo no Mae
This page contains information about Tamamo no Mae in Fate/Another. Innates Mantra: Illusion :* Mana Cost: 200 :** Hotkey: '''F :** '''Skill Type: '''Great Magic :** ''Summon illusions that can share damages that inflicted to Tamamo (similar to link scroll) but deal no damages. Damage that is inflicted to the illusions won't be shared to the Tamamo.'' :*** '''Release 2 illusions that take 300%(200)% additional damage :** Duration: '''10 seconds :** '''Cooldown: '''40 seconds :** '''Additional Details: Damage is not shared when Tamamo is hit by Gae Dearg. :** Upgrade: [[Tamamo no Mae#Witchcraft|'Witchcraft']] (Reduces additional damage taken by illusions to 200%) Territory Creation *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Tamamo creates a Territory at the targeted location. The Territory grants 5(10) mana regen to allies within 1000(1500) range.'' **'Channel Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Base Health:' 500 (1000), 0HP/s regen **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 0 **'Sight Range:'1200/1200 **'Great Magic:' F(0%) **'Additional Details:' Cannot enter buildings or Unlimited Blade Works. **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improved workshop ***''Increases health from 500 to 1000. Increases the range of the aura from 1000 to 1500, the mana regen it provides from 5 to 10, and also adds 10% magic resistance bonus to the aura. Also reflects 100% of creature damage (not hero), if Territory is destroyed it gives lowered gold of 300~400. Unlocks Territory Teleportation, Detection and Item Creation.'' Territory Skills Far Sight *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 (Tamamo's mana) **''Reveals the targeted area. 900 Area of Effect. Does not reveal invisibility.'' **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds ** Special: Requires Tamamo to be within 300 range Territory Teleportation *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 (Tamamo's mana) **''Teleports the Territory to Tamamo.'' **'Cast Time:' 1 seconds **'Cooldown:' 45 seconds **'Upgrade:' Is enabled once [[Tamamo_no_Mae#Improved Workshop|'Improved Workshop']] is obtained. Detection *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 200 (Tamamo's mana) **''Grants visions of enemies within 1500 range. Can detect invisible enemies as well.'' **'Duration: '''10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds **'Upgrade:' Is enabled once [[Tamamo_no_Mae#Improved Workshop|'Improved Workshop']] is obtained. ** '''Special:' Requires Tamamo to be within 300 range Item Creation *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 400 (Tamamo's mana) **''Gives the territory the ability to randomly create 1 of the following: B, A, A+, S or EX Rank Magic Scroll.'' **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds (unresettable and shared across all units **'Upgrade:' Is enabled once [[Tamamo_no_Mae#Improved Workshop|'Improved Workshop']] is obtained. **'Special:' Requires Tamamo to be within 300 range and is put into her inventory. If Tamamo's inventory is full, the item is moved into Storage. If storage is full, items will be placed outside of storage box. Skills Mantra: Mana Chain : :* Mana Cost: '''100 :** '''Hotkey: '''Q :** '''Skill Type: '''Great Magic :** ''Throws a magical chain to drain the enemy heroes mana. When the chain hits a hero, press Q again to throw the chained unit. When the chain hit the terrain, press Q again to pull Tamamo towards the terrain.'' :** ''If the chain hits a friendly hero, the hero can be thrown but the mana will be drained from Tamamo and transfered to the friendly hero and they won't take damage, however nearby enemies will take damage.'' :*** Lv 1: Drains '''10 mana per second, thrown unit will deal 200(400) damage within 400 range :*** Lv 2: Drains 20 mana per second, thrown unit will deal 250(450) damage within 450 range :*** Lv 3: Drains 30 mana per second, thrown unit will deal 300(500) damage within 500 range :*** Lv 4: Drains 40 mana per second, thrown unit will deal 350(550) damage within 550 range :*** Lv 5: Drains 50 mana per second, thrown unit will deal 400(600) damage within 600 range :** Duration: '''4 seconds :** '''Range: '''800(1000) :** '''Max Chain Link Range: 1200(1400) :** Cast Time: '''throw chain: 0.3 seconds / throw unit: 1 second before damage / pull to terrain: instant :** '''Cooldown: 20(10) seconds :** Upgrade: Witchcraft (Increases the chain link range and damage by 200, decreases cooldown from 20 to 10 seconds) :** Additional Info: Enemy heroes using Blink Scroll will break the chain regardless if they are still inside the chain link range. Distant Land of the Torn Blossom *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type: '''Magecraft **'Hotkey:' W **Summons an area that deals damage to enemies within the area and poisons them every second. Each damage taken by the sphere resets the duration of the poison.'' ***Lv 1 Deals 20 damage every 0.25 second to the area, poison does 10 damage. ***Lv 2 Deals 30 damage every 0.25 second to the area, poison does 20 damage. ***Lv 3 Deals 40 damage every 0.25 second to the area, poison does 30 damage. ***Lv 4 Deals 50 damage every 0.25 second to the area, poison does 40 damage. ***Lv 5 Deals 60 damage every 0.25 second to the area, poison does 50 damage. **'Duration of Sphere:' 5 seconds **'Duration of Poison:' 3 seconds **'Area of Effect: 7'00 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Upgrade: Witchcraft' (Slow affected enemy by 20%) Incantion *'Mana Cost:' N/A **'Type: '''Great Magic **'Hotkey: E''' **''Spells inside level up based on acquiring Cursed Charms.'' ***Lv 1-5: Contains curses: Frigid Heaven, Fiery Heaven, Chaos Heaven **'Cooldown: '''Cooldown for spells are shared **'Upgrade:' [[Tamamo_no_Mae#Cursed Charms|'Cursed Charms']] (Gives all charm special effects. Remove sharing cooldown for spells. Also unlocks '''Storm Heaven' & Void Cleft.) Curse: Frigid Heaven *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type: '''Magecraft **'Hotkey: E>Q **Throws a charm imbued with ice that damages and slows enemies on contact.' ***Lv 1: Damage: '''200(300)' ***Lv 2: Damage: 250(350) ***Lv 3: Damage: 300(400) ***Lv 4: Damage: 350(450) ***Lv 5: Damage: 400(500) **'Cast Range:' 800 **'Travel Range:' 1300 **'Area of Effect: '''250 **'Cast Time:' 0.1 seconds **'Frost effect duration:' 3 seconds **'Cooldown:' 11 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Tamamo_no_Mae#Cursed Charms|'Cursed Charms']] 1x (Stuns enemies hit for 0.5 second, also deals additional 100 damage) Curse: Fiery Heaven *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type: Magecraft **'''Hotkey: E>W **''Throws a charm imbued with fire that damage and burns enemy on contact'' ***Lv 1: Damage: 300 and burns by 10 per second for 5 seconds ***Lv 2: Damage: 350 and burns by 20 per second for 5 seconds ***Lv 3: Damage: 400 and burns by 30 per second for 5 seconds ***Lv 4: Damage: 450 and burns by 40 per second for 5 seconds ***Lv 5: Damage: 500 and burns by 50 per second for 5 seconds **'Cast Range:' 800 **'Cast Time:' 0.3 seconds **'Area of Effect: '''400 **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Tamamo_no_Mae#Cursed Charms|'Cursed Charms']] 1x (Stuns enemies hit for 0.5 second) Curse: Chaos Heaven *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type: Magecraft **'''Hotkey: E>E **''Throws a charm imbued with air that damages and ignores defenses. Removes activate buffs on the units hit except for A Rank Magic Scroll and Anti-Magic Potion.'' ***Lv 1: Damage 350 ***Lv 2: Damage 400 ***Lv 3: Damage 450 ***Lv 4: Damage 500 ***Lv 5: Damage 550 **'Cast Range:' 1000 **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Area of Effect: '''250 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Tamamo_no_Mae#Cursed Charms|'Cursed Charms']] 2x (Deals additional 150 damage to enemies struck by burn) **'Special:' Does not remove Anti-magic potion, A or A+ scrolls, Avalon or Instinct. Curse: Storm Heaven *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type: Magecraft **'''Hotkey: E>R **''Summons a charm imbued with lightning that damages and chains to nearby enemies. Lightning charm has 0.8 second attack speed, 200 health, 0 Creep Armor, cannot move and has no Magic Resistance. Damage from this is reduced by Armor, A Rank Magic Scroll and B Rank Magic Scroll but is not blocked by Anti-Magic Potion or Magic Resistance. Note that because this uses an actual attack it can miss due to evasion. Armor reduction is applied before A Rank Magic Scroll reduction.'' ***Lv 1: Magic Attack Damage(Physical) 150 and chains to 5''' enemies at '''125% of the actual damage done to primary target. ***Lv 2: Magic Attack Damage(Physical) 175 and chains to 7''' enemies at '''125% of the actual damage done to primary target. ***Lv 3: Magic Attack Damage(Physical) 200 and chains to 9''' enemies at '''125% of the actual damage done to primary target. ***Lv 4: Magic Attack Damage(Physical) 225 and chains to 11 enemies at 125% of the actual damage done to primary target. ***Lv 5: Magic Attack Damage(Physical) 250 and chains to 13 enemies at 125% of the actual damage done to primary target. **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Attack Range:' 800 **'Duration:' none **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Additional Info:' Lightning bounces do 125% of the actual damage taken from the main attack meaning if it's reduced by Armor and A Rank Magic Scroll it will do 125% of the damage after resistances are applied (IE if the main target only takes 100 damage the bounces will do 125 damage). Does not bounce when blocked by B Rank Magic Scroll or when the main attack is dodged. Special bonus damage does not apply towards the 125% damage on bouncing. **'Required: Cursed Charms' 1x to unlock this skill. **'Upgrade:' [[Tamamo_no_Mae#Cursed Charms|'Cursed Charms']] 2x (Increases damage dealt by INT*1) Curse: Void Cleft *'Mana Cost:' 600 **'Type: '''Magecraft **'Hotkey:' E>A **Summons small explosions and 1.5 seconds later, 1 large explosion in the area. The large explosion stuns for 0.5 second.'' ***Lv 1: 13 Small Explosions with 120 Damage. Large Explosion Damage 400 + 8*INT ***Lv 2: 13'' 'Small Explosions with '''140 Damage. Large Explosion Damage 500 + 8*INT'' ***Lv 3: 13'' 'Small Explosions with '''160 Damage. Large Explosion Damage 600 + ''8*INT'' ***Lv 4: '13 ''Small Explosions with 180 Damage. Large Explosion Damage 700 + ''8*INT'' ***Lv 5: '13 ''Small Explosions with 200 Damage. Large Explosion Damage 800 + ''8*INT'' **'Cast Range:' 1200 **'Cast Time:' 0.7 second **'Area of Effect: '''800 **'Area of Effect of Small Explosion:' 350 **'Area of Effect of Large Explosion:' 550 **'Cooldown: 50 seconds **'''Required: [[Tamamo no Mae#Cursed Charms|'Cursed Charms']] 2x to unlock this skill. Blessing of Amaterasu *'Mana Cost:' 600 **'Type: '''Great Magic **'Hotkey: R **''Tamamo summons a circle of levitating amulets and charges the mirror she held with energy to weaken the enemy and strengthen friendly units. Does damage when an enemy uses an item or skill. Counter damage deals 50% damage to units within 300 range of the countered target. Exposes countered target for 1 second. ***''Lv 1: deals '''400 damage to enemy who uses a skill or item. ***Lv 2: deals 500 damage to enemy who uses a skill or item. ***Lv 3: deals 600 damage to enemy who uses a skill or item. ***Lv 4: deals 700 damage to enemy who uses a skill or item. ***Lv 5: deals 800 damage to enemy who uses a skill or item. **'''''Damage ignore B scrolls but block-able with A scrolls **'Area of Effect: '''1000(1200) **'Duration: 3(5) seconds (channeled) **'Cast Time: '''1 second **'Cooldown: '40(30) seconds **'Upgrade: Sacred Mirror (Increase the duration by 3 seconds, AoE by 200. Also deals additional 200 damage to enemies who uses an item. Reduces cooldown by 10 seconds. Adds bonus to counter damage equal to Tamamo's INT*4, and allows allies that cast skills within the spell's AoE to restore health equal to Tamamo's INT*25. Attributes Sacred Mirror *'Stats Required:' 16 **''Blessing of Amaterasu duration increased by 3 seconds, cooldown reduced by 10 seconds, area of effect increased by 200 and increases damage to enemies who uses items by 200. Also, skill counter damage deals an additional Tamamo's (INT*4) damage and any allies casting skills within range of Blessing of Amaterasu will restore Tamamo's (INT*25) health.'' Breath of the Soul *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Spawns 1 spirit orb every 6 seconds, each orb grants Tamamo 5 mana regen per second, 10 movement speed.'' **''When Tamamo has 5 spirit orbs, her Magic Resistance increases by 5%.'' **'Upon acquiring 5 spirits orbs, the skill Mantra: Apothic Cave is unlocked.' Mantra: Apothic Cave :* Mana Cost: '''0 :** '''Hotkey: '''E>D :*** '''Tamamo releases all 5 spirit orbs that are surrounding her, dealing 200 damage per orb to a single nearby enemy within 800 range and making them lose 200 mana per orb. :** Max Souls: '''5 :** '''Travel Speed: 850 :** Upgrade: Breath of the Soul (Required to unlock this skill) Improved Workshop *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Increases territory's health from 500 to 1000. Increases the range of the territory's aura from 1000 to 1500, the mana regen it provides from 5 to 10, and also adds 10% magic resistance bonus to the aura. Unlocks Territory Teleportation, Detection and Item Creation.'' Cursed Charms *'Stats Required:' 11 (24) **''Level 1: Unlocks the skill Curse: Storm Heaven. Also increases Curse: Frigid Heaven damage by 100 and stun duration 0.5 seconds as well as gives 0.5 second stun duration to enemies hit by Curse: Fiery Heaven.'' **''Level 2: Unlocks the skill Curse: Void Cleft. Also increases damage by 150 to enemies struck by burn for Curse: Chaos Heaven and Curse: Storm Heaven has its damage increased by INT*1.'' Witchcraft *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Mana Chain damage and max chain range increased by 200 and cooldown is reduced by 10 seconds.'' **'Reduces damage taken by illusions of Mantra: Illusion to 200%.' **Distant Land of the Torn Blossom slow enemy by 20%. Red Spider Lily Killing Stone (Combo) *'Activation: '''Cast [[Tamamo no Mae#Blessing of Amaterasu|'Blessing of Amaterasu']] ® & [[Tamamo no Mae#Distant Land of the Torn Blossom|'Distant Land of the Torn Blossom']] (W) within 3 seconds of each other. **Requires 20 in all stats including bonuses. 'Tamamo calls the blood wraith to damage enemy and restore her own health to full every 0.3 seconds. the enemy can't leave the AoE if caught. Tamamo is able to move freely and able to cast spells.' *'Mana Total of Spells:' 800 *'Area of Effect: 1300 *'Damage: '''150 x 14 *'Duration: '7 seconds *'Cooldown: '160 seconds *'Special: '''Casting Unlimited Blade Works or Ionian Hetairoi while this spell is active will not bring players into the marble. '' '''' Category:Servants